


Malfoy's Hufflepuff

by MamaLoser1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Hufflepuff, Romance, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaLoser1/pseuds/MamaLoser1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judge them by their heart not their house.</p><p>Misplaced and misjudged. That's all I've gone through so far. Hogwarts isn't what I'd thought it'd be, neither how I thought the people would act with a girl in the wrong house. Over shadowed by my sister, a mother who left when I was only nine, and bullied by a blonde boy who won't leave me alone. How is someone supposed to live a normal witch life if a certain Slytherin boy won't keep his eyes off you for a second?<br/>....</p><p>First of all I do not own any of the characters except Coral! All rights of the characters and some of the events go to JK Rowling!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Corals POV

        I watched out the window, my dark brown eyes planted to the sky as I waited for the flap of wings to be heard. It was nearly the end of July and I was still waiting for my letter. The letter that would tell me if I had been accepted. My eldest sister, Hesed, had gotten hers as soon as summer let out. And here I was sitting, waiting for less than two months for a letter that my sister was sure was never going to come. Finally I sighed in defeat and got up from my spot. My dark brown naturally curly hair sat on my shoulders as I slowly made my way out of my room. Turning the corner of the hallway I saw my dad sitting on the couch with my little sister on his knee giggling happily. Hesed on the other couch rolling her eyes and continuing to read. Hearing pots banging in the kitchen caused me to turn my head and see my dads girlfriend and her son there.

        Her disapproving eyes looked me up and down before she turned back to yelling at her son. I bit my lip and sat a few feet away from my sister. She gave me a side glare and scooted away as my dad spoke over the little girls laughter.

        "Has it come yet?" he asked curiously. I looked down at my feet in shame and shook my head as a sign of no. He nodded and turned back to my little sister.

        "I knew it wouldn't come." my sister whispered out. She smiled evilly at me as I looked out the window before giving up.

        They wouldn't want me anyway. I was clumsy, plump, and annoying as my sister put it. A loud screech and a boyish scream was heard before my head shot up. Sitting there on Alex's(her son's) head was an owl with an envelope in it's mouth. My dads girlfriend freaked out and tried to shoo the bird away from her son as she started to swear in Spanish.

        I quickly got up and tried to force her arms away from the bird.

        "Leave it alone, you'll hurt it!" I yelled at her. She glared at me and tried to push past me, but I stood my ground. My dad quickly got up and placed my little sister on her play mat before walking toward us.

        "Pita stop. Let her get her letter." he calmly whispered out pulling his crazy girlfriend away. I turned back to the owl and held out my arm to it. The bird stepped off Alex's head and onto my arm, it's claws slightly digging into my sweater. It placed the letter in my hand before flying off and out the window.

        "Stupid bird." Pita whispered out. I glared up at her and walked away and to my room. Closing my door gently I walked to my desk chair and criss crossed my legs as I sat down. My fingers traced the detail on the wax seal, not daring to open it, for fear of rejection. Slowly I placed a finger inside the envelope and pried it open.

        A smile spread across my face as I read the text.

  'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Rosas,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

        A grin was fully spread across my face as I got up and jumped up and down in joy. I cheered and mentally thanked Professor McGonagall.

        "Gracias a dios!"  I whispered and hugged the letter to my chest. Quickly I ran out of my room slightly slipping on the hardwood floors as I ran to my dad.

        "Dad I've been accepted!" I yelled to him jumping up and down happily. My dad grinned and hugged me tightly.

        "Congratulations, they like you, for once." my sisters sarcasm rang throughout the living room. I wouldn't let her ruin my happy moment.

        "I'll send the owl." my dad said walking away from me and quickly scribbling down on a piece of paper. His girlfriend stared me down as I made my way to my little sister. I picked her up and kissed her cheek making her giggle happily. I placed her back down with her toys and turned back to my dad already sending an owl out the window. 

        "We must go to London at once." my father said. His girlfriend and my sister simultaneously groaned. I nodded excitedly and grinned at him. "Come, to the fireplace." he said happily dragging me to the fireplace nearby. He grabbed the jar of Floo Powder and opened it. I placed myself in the middle of the fireplace standing straight as I grabbed a handful of the powder.

        My dad beamed at me as I threw the powder at my feet yelling. "Diagon Alley!"

❤ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ❤

        My feet felt like jelly as I made it in Diagon Alley. The warm familiar scent filled my lungs as I walked out. A popping sound was heard behind me as I quickly made my way around. I skipped and glanced at all the shops, my eyes gleaming and my cheeks hurting because of my smile. I pulled the list out of my pocket of all the stuff I needed for my first year.

        "It's only the near end of July and there's so many people here." Hesed huffed out as she pushed past me. She walked away and toward a group of her friends from Hogwarts. Fixing a piece of my hair behind my ear I looked back down at the list, walking through the crowds of people.

        "Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad." I whispered to myself, standing in front of Magical Menagerie. I licked my lips and quickly made my way inside. The sound of animals quickly filled my ears. Croaking, screeching, all kinds of sounds.

        I looked up at all the cages as they towered over me. I was so short compared to everything and everyone. My eyes caught sight of a flash of white in one of the cages. Slowly I traced my steps toward the middle cage and looked inside. Grey eyes stared back at me making me jump back slightly. The white Maine coon cat tilted it's head at me and plopped down on it's stomach. It rolled on it's back and stared up at me curiously, purring. I reached my hand in and stroke it's soft fur causing it to purr even louder. I tilted my head at the animal as it rested it's paw on my hand gently bringing it down more. Giggling, my nails gently scratched it's belly and chest. The cats eyes closed and slowly opened staring up at me intently as it licked my arm. The vibrations of it's purrs made me feel calm and happy. Loud footsteps and a voice made me jump up and squeal in fear.

        "I see you like the ugliest cat in here." a salesman said looming over me, snarling at the beautiful white cat.

        "It's not ugly." I whispered out, side glaring at the man.

        "It's a he, and if you like it so much buy it." he held out his hand, glaring, expecting me to drop a wad of cash in it. I stared at his hand then back up at him, gulping at the fact I had no money on me. He smirked at me and walked back behind the counter. I sighed and scratched behind the cats ears one last time before making my way out the door.

        I suddenly ran into a big body causing me to stumble back. I looked up, high up at the person I ran into. He smiled down at me and quickly apologized.

        "Sorry Coral didn't see you there." Hagrid's rough voice filled my ears as I beamed up at him.

        "It was my fault Hagrid. Didn't see you." I replied back still smiling. He chuckled and patted my head walking inside the store I had just exited.

        Suddenly my dad ran up to me with worry on his face. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" he asked me curiously.

        "Oh um, I was looking at the pets." I said pointing at the store. He looked up at the store then back down at me.

        "Look, give your sister the list and she'll buy all the stuff for you, just go get your robes okay." he rubbed his face with his hand suddenly looking stressed. Not wanting to add onto it I quickly passed him my list and speed walked away to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I walked in and saw a blonde haired boy getting his robes fitted alongside a messy haired brunette. Silently walking in I stared up at all the different colored robes, of all different fabrics. Overhearing the blond complain about everything, the brunette seeming to not care but divulging in the conversation anyway.

        "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms, I don't see why the first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." I rolled my eyes, he seemed to be a spoiled rotten boy, probably no good. Even though I didn't want to I continued to listen in from behind a few robes. His blond hair was perfectly made and pushed back as his robes were being made. From behind a magenta robe I could see the pride in his stance and how his grey eyes had snottiness in them. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" my blood suddenly boiled. I stepped out from behind the rack and glared at the two.

        "How dare you discriminate Hufflepuff! Just because they're kind and loyal does not mean they aren't capable of doing great things!" fury rang through me as I crossed my arms over my chest. The boy practically jumped three feet once I spoke. He smirked and looked down at me.

        "You really think Hufflepuff is that great? They're are weak and pathetic. Kind of like you." he snarled out. My eyes narrowed and I stepped toward him, slight fear running through his eyes but it went away as soon as it came. I smiled up at him sweetly making him smirk down at me. My face turned into a glare as fast as it could and quickly I stomped on his foot. He cried out in pain and brought his foot up jumping up and down on the other. The brunette muffled a laugh and I sent him a small smile with a wave as I walked away.

        "Bloody Americans!" he whispered out harshly. 

        "Actually," I turned back to him to see him staring back at me. "I'm Mexican American. If you're going to insult me do it right." flipping my hair out of my eyes I walked out of the store leaving the boy standing there stunned.


	2. The Platform

Coral's POV

        I made my way to Ollivanders, my father was nowhere to be seen along with the rest of my family. I played with my hair out of nerves. It was a crazy habit of mine I had. My eyes stared at all the boxes of wands towering over me, all on shelves upon shelves. I felt intimidated by them, knowing one of them might be mine. A hand met my shoulder making me jump slightly.

        "Hello, Coral." Mr. Ollivander made his way behind the counter nearby.

I smiled at him and placed my hands behind my back. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander." I said quietly.

        "So, why have you come to my shop today?" he smiled and quirked up an eyebrow.

        Grinning I swayed back and forth on my heels. "Please, could I buy a wand?" I asked him.

        His smile grew and he nodded turning around and looking up at all the boxes. "Got your acceptance letter?" he climbed up on a ladder and stared at the shelf before him.

        I nodded and hummed a slight reply. "Yes, I was very excited." my voice rang through the shop.

        "Ah," his voice had slight wonder in it as he brought a box from the shelves down from the ladder. He made his way over and placed the wand down on the counter, gently opening it and bringing a beautiful wand out. "Dragon heartstring, cherry wood, 13 inches, and unyielding." he explained it to me fairly quickly, and it took me a minute to catch what he said. "Well, give it a try." he placed the wand in my hands and pulled away.

        I held the wand up in my hand and gently waved it. A bolt of sparks spewed out of the end causing the floor to catch fire. My eyes widened and quickly I started to put it out with my shoes. Little flicks of ashes flew as the flames burned out. Slowly I turned to see a wide eyed Ollivander who quickly snatched the wand out of my hand and started putting it away. 

        Apologizing quietly he walked away and out of sight before coming back with another box. "Now that I've seen your potential, I think you should try this one." I giggled and gently grabbed the wand from his grasp and held it in my hand. I turned around to aim the wand away from anything important. My feet jumbled together and I tripped falling to the ground. The wand emitted a bright flash and shot at the small window by the door. Closing my eyes, I heard a loud shatter and layed my head on the cold floor. Laying there for a couple of minutes, I became wary of footsteps coming closer to me as I lay head down on the ground. "Coral, are you alright?" I heard Mr. Ollivanders voice above me. I nodded and slowly got up.

        "I'm horrible at this." I said passing him the wand. "This is just practice. All wizards and witches have gone through this." he reassured me and walked away with the wand box in hand. 

        I looked around at the damage I had caused and sighed. First day, and I've already ruined everything I've touched. My eyes trailed to my feet in shame determining whether to walk out and join the muggle world I grew up in once again. My parents were both great witches, all of my family members were. Yet here I was catching fire to wood and shattering glass. A clearing of a throat made me turn around and see Mr. Ollivander standing there with a white wand box. The box was decorated with golden lettering and beautiful decoration surrounding it.

        "Here." he placed the wand box on the counter and opened it. He removed the black velvet surrounding the pale yellow wand inside. It had a carvings of roses on the sides made of rubies.

        I shook my head and stepped away from it. "I'm sorry, but no. I'll ruin your shop even more." my eyes teared up and I looked away from him. 

        He sighed and pushed the box closer. "Try it at least." he smiled kindly at me as I stepped forward. Gently grabbing the wand in my hand I turned away from him, making sure not to hurt him. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. With a gentle flick of my wrist, I squinted my eyes and held my breath. I waited a moment, to hear a crash a scream, anything, but I heard nothing. Slowly opening my eyes I saw nothing out of the ordinary or heard anyone screaming bloody murder. Instead I saw the window was perfectly back together, no cracks or anything in it. My mouth dropped and I turned to a smirking Ollivander. "I knew it would work." his face broke into a smile, as did mine. I turned to the burned floor and waved the wand at it. The floor immediately turned back to normal making me grin.

        "Ollivander, I think this is the one." I said happily, staring at the beautiful wand.

        "It's a special one as well." my eyes went up to him as he explained. "A unicorn, a very powerful one, gave up some of it's blood to be made into this wand. She made sure that the wand was only to be given to someone pure of heart, someone like you." he pointed at me.

        My smile grew and I ran to Mr. Ollivander giving him a hug. "Thank you." I pulled away from the embrace and pulled out seven galleons from my pocket that my father had given me earlier. He took the money and walked off as I packed away my wand. My smile was small as I carried my wand in it's box, but happiness still radiating from me as I made my way to the door. Suddenly I ran into someone falling back on my butt. The person quickly apologized and helped me up from the ground.

        "Sorry. Didn't see you." I apologized. He passed me my wand and adjusted his glasses.

        "No it's my fault really." he reassured. I smiled and let him pass by me before walking out of the wand shop.

 

        My eyes fluttered open as I felt something soft rub against me. A wetness was felt on my arm making me look down and see a cat sitting there on my bed. I widened my eyes and sat up quickly staring at the furry white ball beside me. It's head tilted up, the familiar grey eyes staring up at me. My eyes softened as I stared at the white cat from the store. It purred and walked closer to me climbing onto my lap and laying down.

        "Um, Dad?" I called out. My dad suddenly came into my room with a huge grin on his face.

        "Happy late late birthday!" he called out, walking over and hugging me.

        "Dad, my birthday was in July." he gave me a 'So?' kind of look making me sigh. "It's the end of August. You're a little too late." I said gently petting the cat on my lap.

        "¡Sorpresa!" he said putting his hands up in the air. I rolled my eyes and grinned thanking him quietly as I pulled the cat closer to my chest.

        "How'd you know it was this little guy?" I asked him.

        My dad smiled and sat down on my bed. "How could I not? He was the only different looking cat in the store." my smile widened and I hugged him once again.

        "Thanks dad." he hugged me back and pulled away getting up.

        "I'll leave you to get ready. You have a big day ahead of you." he gave me one last smile before walking out of my room and shutting my door behind him. I stared at the white bundle in my arms and slowly got up after placing him aside.

        "What should I name you?" I crouched down and stared at the small white cat. It meowed at me and rolled onto his back. "How about Fluffy?" he yawned. "Tommy?" he started to lick his paw seeming bored. I thought for a moment digging through my mind for possible names. "How about Drew?" his ears perked up and he tilted his head at me, meowing quietly. I grinned and picked him up.

        "Drew it is."

 

        The trains engine roared and the whistle blew loudly. Pushing the cart of all my stuff, I awed the Hogwarts Express. My sister was in front of me her stuff already boarded on the train. I passed my stuff to the man and thanked him. Drew was with my father along with the rest of my family. I skipped over to my dad and hugged him.

        "Bye dad." I whispered to him. He kissed the top of my head and whispered a goodbye back. I pulled away and picked Drew from his arms holding him to my chest. "Bye Ari." I kissed my little sisters cheek as Hesed said goodbye to my father. "Bye Pita. Bye Alex." I ruffled Alex's hair and waved goodbye to my dads girlfriend. They said little 'Bye's' back as I walked away from them. I smiled at my dad one last time, hearing the trains whistle blare again meaning it was almost time to go. "Bye!" I called out once again grabbing my carry on and running to the train.

        I hopped on just in time as the train pulled away. I thanked the conductor and skipped my way to the hallway. There were many kids inside all rowdy and loud. A paper airplane flew past my head a few kids running after it making me stumble back a little. Looking into the compartments I saw they were all full. People glared at me or closed the door to the compartment.

        A plump girl slammed the door in my face cackling along with her friends at the sight of my face. Stepping back, my back hit a small cart. Turning around from the door I saw a woman standing there pushing a cart full of treats.

        "So sorry." I apologized picking up some of the stuff I knocked over.

        "No problem dear. Anything from the trolley?" she asked me kindly.

        My eyes scanned the sweets lined up on the cart. "A chocolate frog and some cauldron cakes please." I passed her some money and she passed me my food. 

        Placing down Drew on the ground I grabbed them and thanked her as she pushed her cart away. Drew swerved between my legs making me step back a little.

        "Drew, stop-" I tripped over my own shoe lace falling back until an arm caught me.

        "Watch where your going." a voice said, the person standing me up right. 

        "Sorry, sorry." I said staring up at the boy. Shock was written on his face as he looked at me, it was the boy from the robe shop. He smirked and looked me up and down making me feel insecure.

        "Showing off a lot aren't you?" his eyes had a certain glint to it as he looked at me. I pulled my cardigan around my body and stared at my feet.

        "It's the middle of summer, so I just wanted to dress for the weather." I said shyly stepping away, still holding the sweets in my hands.

        "Well don't show too much to anyone else." he winked and walked into the compartment where the laughing girls were. 

        One of the girls glared at me through the glass and rolled her eyes before seeming to gossip to her friends. I sighed and trudged my way to the end of the train, to the last compartment. Drew trailed behind me hopping on his feet trying to get my loose shoe lace.

        "Drew, come on." I pleaded making him sit down and stare at me innocently. Thanking him I looked up to see two boys with sweets all around them staring at me.

        "Hi, I'm Coral. Can I sit here with you guys?"


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Coral's POV

        The boys stared at me for a moment looking slightly shocked. I looked down at myself feeling insecure as they kept staring at me. Drew sat beside my foot looking as confused as I felt. 

        My voice quietly broke the silence, "It's okay, I'll just find somewhere else to sit. Thanks anyway." I bent down and scooped up Drew in my hand, turning around to walk away.

        "No wait!" a hand grabbed my arm stopping me in my tracks. I turned to see the familiar boy with glasses and messy hair standing there looking at me. "You can sit with us, if you'd like?" he pointed at the spot next to him swiping some of the candy wrappers out of the way. I smiled and thanked him walking over and gently sitting down. Placing Drew beside me, I put my carry on aside my feet.

        The ginger haired boy was happily munching on a chocolate frog and looking out the window. He finally noticed me staring and gave me a smile, showing off his chocolate covered teeth. I giggled and smiled back at him.

        "You got a little chocolate there." I pointed at his teeth, making his cheeks turn slightly red and a muttered apology to come out. My eyes traced over to the brunette who was already looking at me. He smile and extended out his hand, a small smile on his lips.

        "I'm, Harry, Harry Potter." my eyes widened and I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from shouting.

        "Y-your Harry Potter?" I asked him, my voice stuttering. He smiled and nodded, making me want to hug him.

        "Do you mind if I could possibly see your scar?" I asked him quietly. He nodded happily and pulled up his hair showing off the slightly faded scar that looked like a lightening bolt.

        "Wow." I leaned in to get a better look. My hand slipped on a couple candy wrappers, causing me to fall forward. He caught my arm and helped me sit up. "Sorry, I'm rather clumsy." I wiped some excess chocolate off my hand and turned away from the two. 

        "Don't worry about it. I almost up and fell out the window when I found out he was Harry Potter." the other boy said with a chuckle. I giggled and fixed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way." he held out his hand kindly.

         I shook it and smiled back at the two,  "Coral Rosas."

        "And this is Drew." I picked up my cat and showed them all the fluffy ball of happiness. Harry reached out and patted Drew's head gently. 

        "This is Scabbers." Ron pulled a rat out of the big pile of wrappers next to him. I smiled at the rat and placed Drew in my lap who in turn happily purred away.

        A knock on the compartment door caught our attention. A round faced boy opened the door and looked teary eyed. "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" his eyes flashed with a hopeful look, but it went away as we shook our heads. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" I gave him a small smile to try and cheer him up.

        "He'll turn up." Harry reassuringly said. I nodded in agreement and spoke up as well.

        "And even if he doesn't I'd be happy to help you look." I smiled at him.

        "Yes, well if you see him..." he walked away looking miserable. A feeling of guilt washed over me.

        "Don't know why he's so bothered. If I'd brought a toad I'd loose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." he gave a small look of disgust at the rat.

        I giggled quietly and turned to my bag. The scenery passed by quickly out the window, but I had a feeling we were nearly there. I dug through the bag before quickly pulling out the black robes we were required to wear. Drew jumped down from my lap and stared at me.

        Ron and Harry were busy talking to each other while I got up and slipped away. My feet carried me toward the bathroom nearby. Luckily it was empty as I went in. 

        After quickly changing I made my way back to the compartment. I walked in to see a girl with bushy brown hair sitting in my seat. I didn't want to be rude and tell her to move so instead I strolled in quietly and sat next to Ron. He had cleared his throat and was seeming to speak a sort of made up spell. 

        "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." he gave a small wave of his wand, but nothing seemed to happen. Ron looked slightly confused as the girl gave a questionable look.

        "Are you sure that's a real spell?" she said as I giggled quietly, "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased," she continued to speak rather fast that it took me a long moment to recognize what she had said. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" she looked at all of us as we all stared stunned.

        The boys quietly introduced themselves while I patted my lap for Drew to jump up. It was silent in the compartment, the only sound was Hermione. She spoke with facts that I never knew leaving her lips. It was quite fascinating, and I was surprised she wasn't in a higher year than us. The silence returned again, I was confused until I looked up to see everyone staring at me. Hermione stared at me with a small smile on her lips.

        "And what's your name?" the girl stared at me intently.

        Biting my lip, I spoke up, "Coral Rosas." she gave me a small smile and extended her hand. I took it and shook it gently.

        "Nice to meet you." she pulled her hand away and got up from the seat. "Anyway, we'd better go look for Neville's toad. You two better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." she gave me a smile and without another word she left. I turned to look at the boys to see them silently chatting. I smiled to myself and got up walking over to my carry on bag.

        I placed all my other clothes inside and sat down. Drew jumped up again, but made his way over to the window instead. He hopped on Harry's lap and looked out the window. The guys looked over at me expectantly.

        "Sorry, what?" I asked them nervously.

        They chuckled as Harry spoke up, "What house do you want to be in?"

        I smiled sheepishly and gently played with my hair. "I wouldn't mind being in any house, all of them seem great. But, I do know that my sister is in Ravenclaw though. She says it's a great house." Drew walked onto my lap and sat down. I looked back up at the boys to see them smiling at me. "I'm gonna go buy some more chocolate frogs. I'll be back." I got up from my seat and walked toward the compartment door.

        It suddenly slid open and revealed a group of three people. It was the blonde boy from earlier and the one from the robe shop, with two bulky boys standing next to him. I stumbled back and fell back onto my seat as all three boys towered over me. 

        "Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" the pale boy stepped closer looking at Harry. 

        "Yes," Harry replied, he seemed to look cautiously at the big guys next to the pale one. 

        "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," the blonde one pointed at each of the two, "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I stared at him curiously as Ron gave a small laugh. Draco turned to him and narrowed his eyes at Ron. "Think my names funny do you? My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." I narrowed my eyes at him as Ron shrunk back into his seat. "You'll soon find some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he extended his hand to Harry expectantly. Harry didn't take it, as he looked up at Draco his eyes seemed to darken.

        "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are myself, thanks." I giggled at the remark, earning a look from Draco. He turned to me and gave me a bewildered look, before it turned harsh. I sunk back in my seat in fear and looked over at Harry.

        He glared at Draco as he had continued to speak. "You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." I stood up along with the boys and glared at him. He will not speak like that about my friends. "You're going to fight us, are you?" Draco taunted with a smirk, his goons chuckling in the background. 

        "I'm pretty sure I'll do more than fight." I whispered out to him. Draco gave me a surprised look, but it went away as soon as it came. 

        "But, we don't feel like leaving do we boys?" he turned and smirked at the other boys, "We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Draco nodded toward the small pile of sweets. Before I could yell at them to stop, Goyle had already reached down to grab a chocolate frog. Ron leaned toward him to smack his hand away, but Goyle pulled away with a loud girly shriek. 

        Scabbers had seemed to have woken up and bitten Goyle. He shrieked and violently started shaking his hand around before Scabbers flew off and hit the window, seeming to fall unconscious. The guys all ran away and soon enough none other than Hermione stood at the door. 

        "What has been going on?" she looked at Ron as he picked Scabbers up.

        "I think he's knocked out," Ron looked over at Harry, leaning in closer to Scabbers. "No-- I don't believe it-- he's gone back asleep."

        I giggled and picked up Drew from the seat. "That rat of yours sure is something." I laughed out.

        Ron nodded and we all chuckled, as he placed a sleeping Scabbers on the seat.


	4. The Sorting Hat

Cory's POV

        Only a while after the Draco incident did the train pull into the station. We were told to leave our luggage on the train as it would be put in our dorms once we were sorted.

        Every student began following Hagrid while I stayed behind, trying to find a place to put Drew. He was being rather difficult as opposed to when we were on the train, but this time instead of playing with my shoelaces he was refusing to get off. "Drew." the panic in my voice was followed by nervous glances in the direction of the students getting farther and farther away. I bit my lip in frustration. Was he purposely trying to make me late?

        He finally sat in a distance where I was able to reach him. I pounced at the opportunity and was able to grasp the white cat in my hands.

        He purred as I grabbed him and picked him up. I silently scolded the mischievous cat, but he only meowed in response. My gaze fell on the group of students boarding the boats at the dock. A tap on my shoulder made me jump and shriek quietly. A small chuckle sounded from behind me ans made a shiver crawl up my spine. I spun around to look at the source of the laugh only to see Draco glaring down at me.

        "Are you always this scared?" he seemingly sounded like he was taunting me, but the wonder in his eyes shook the thought from my head. I stepped back from him and nodded slowly, causing a small look of hurt to flash across his face.

        "Yes," my voice wavered slightly. Sure I was able to stand up to him earlier, but only because I had backup. Now that I stood here alone with the famously cunning Draco, I was surely scared. "But, if I wasn't, then who would keep me safe?" he smirked at my statement and looked over me swiftly.

        I bit my lip and glanced over my shoulder to see a small group of students left on the docks. My eyes widened and I quickly excused myself from the blond boy. Speed walking to the dock with my short little legs didn't help me get away fast enough, as he was soon taking long strides next to me. I gave a side glance at him, but continued my way to the boats. 

        A few students were left on the dock along with some boats. The four students climbed into an empty boat before it slowly started to sail away, no paddles needed. 

        Waiting patiently, I watched the many students make their way across the lake. As soon as a boat was available, Draco and I both piled onto a boat, the attached lantern being the guide as we sailed towards Hogwarts. I looked around aimlessly at the night sky, watching as the stars twinkled above. They were magnificent during the night, and were much brighter due to the areas lack of street lamps.

        The ride was quiet for a while as we journeyed through a dark tunnel, making the stars vanish from my sight. My shoulders slightly slumped over as I clearly felt the atmosphere become uncomfortable. I was scared of him yes, but would it be so wrong to at least start a small conversation? 

        When I turned my head to the right, Draco calmly sat there with his grey eyes on me. My brown eyes locked with his for a moment before I snapped my gaze to Drew in my arms. I traced my fingers through his fur as my heart pounded in my chest, rather loudly might I add. It was the only thing I heard before the clearing of a throat filled the silence. My eyes flash toward the blond boy with curiosity as he looked down at his hands.

        "So, what part of America are you from?" he cleared his throat again and looked at me. 

        A sense of shock flashed across my face at his question. But, he couldn't see it thanks to the dark tunnel. "The states, but if were being specific Nevada." light soon emitted from the end of the tunnel, showing the confused look on his face. "Yeah, a lot of people don't really know that state. It's not really as special as the others I guess." my hands fiddled with the black robes that I wore as I looked at him. 

        He nodded and faced straight ahead, not bothering to look in my eyes again. I stared at him for a few more seconds wondering if the conversation was over. Draco glanced over at me and glared slightly. "Didn't anyone teach you that staring is rude?" Draco avoided my eyes as hurt rushed through them. A small apology left my lips before silent hung over us once again.

        The boat finally made it to shore a few minutes after our conversation had ended. It bumped against land slightly and awoke Drew from the small nap he had taken. He began to meow profusely, making my eyes go wide with worry. My attempts to quiet him down didn't work as I followed the rest of the students. Surely he would get me in trouble, and on the first night?

        I bumped into another body and quickly apologized as the student gave me a small look. I maneuvered through the crowd to try and find my friends. Drew peered at me through the folds of my robes where I was trying to hide him. He meowed rather loudly and caused a few students to stare in my direction. A guilty smile spread across my face a I stepped away from them.

        "Coral!" someone whisper shouted at me. My eyes scanned the crowd before catching sight of Harry repeatedly waving me over. A grin spread across my face as I scurried over to his side. He smiled at me with a small twinkle in his eyes. "Hey where were you?" he asked me as we began walking again.

        I blew a curl out of my face and met his green eyes. "Looking for you and Ron of course. You don't know how scary it was to be stuck in a big crowd of people I didn't know." his chuckle made my smile broaden. I laughed as well and turned toward the red haired boy beside me. "How's it going Ron?" he shrugged at me and seemed to nervously look around at the tall castle. "Are you nervous?" he gave me a small nod, "Don't worry about it Ron, the people here are very kind. They don't judge anyone and they accept everyone. No matter what house you're in." a gleam of hope flashed through his eyes.

        "Really?" his voice was small and unsure. I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, causing his to mirror my own. When we chatted for a while, we all took turns I observing the hallways we walked through and awed at the school's intricate architecture. 

        "Why hello Coral!" a rough voice caught my attention. Hagrid was peering at me over his shoulder while he continued to walk ahead of Harry, Ron and I. An excited 'Hello' left my lips as I stared up at the tall man. "Now where were ye' when we were on the boats?" he raised his eyebrows at me playfully.

        "Nowhere." I dragged out the word and examined my surroundings. He gave me look that said he didn't believe me. "Okay, I was just trying to grab this little guy." I pulled Drew out from inside my robes. Drew sat up and inspected Hagrid with for a moment curiosity filling his eyes. Hagrid's face curled up into a smile as Drew scanned him. Hagrid wiggled his finger at the white cat, causing him to sniff it and gently lick it. "You can hold him if you like." I passed Drew over to Hagrid who happily placed Drew on his shoulder. We all grinned like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

        We continued walking and following the tall man, many students laughing when Drew would hop onto Hagrid's head or shoulder. When we finally stopped in front of a tall entrance, there stood a woman who curiously stared at the cat on Hagrid's shoulder. She broke from her trance when Hagrid began talking.

        A poke to my side made me giggle quietly and turn my attention towards the source. Hermione stared back at me, frenzy radiating from her, and it didn't seem to be the good kind. "Do you realize that Draco had been staring at you for the past fifteen minutes?" I shook my head at her with a raised eyebrow, not believing what I was hearing.

        "Draco? Draco Malfoy. The person who totally despises us with every fiber of his being. That Draco." she rolled her eyes playfully and nodded at my statement. "Are you sure?" she nodded rapidly this time and nonchalantly pointed in his direction. Before I could glance in his direction, the woman talking to Hagrid earlier began to speak.

        "Welcome to Hogwarts," she began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." she paused for  a moment to catch her breath. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points," 

        I made a small look of concern at the thought, but continued to listen in. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." I bit my lip nervously at the thought that we were soon going to be sorted. Sure I've heard of the sorting and the houses before, everyone has. But, since my older sister was, well, older she was more experienced with this stuff and therefore handled everything better than me. 

        She was a Ravenclaw, and worked rather hard to have her grades be acceptable or way beyond the teachers expectations. She was an honor student, she was a genius, she was, better than me.

        I was directed away from my thoughts when the woman, who I overheard from Hagrid was Professor McGonagall, returned. "We're ready for you." her eyes scanned us all sharply before she gave a small nod as if in approval. Her robes swung through the air as she turned and began walking toward the doors. They opened automatically as she sauntered forward and stayed open as we followed behind. My stomach was doing flips as people turned and watched us pass by. I was never used to this much attention and certainly felt like throwing up. But, instead of nauseating all over the floor I instead turned my gaze to my feet. It was better for me to focus on one thing rather than many.

        A few seconds passed before we all finally ceased. McGonagall, aligned us near the steps and quieted us down as Dumbledore, who sat with the rest of the professors, spoke. "I want to make a few announcements to the first years before we begin the ceremony. For one, the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind everyone that the third floor corridor is prohibited to anyone who wishes not to die a most painful death." in the corner of my eye I could see Harry make a small face at the comment. Dumbledore finished his speech with a thank you before Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and stared at a tannish lump on the stool that stood before us.

        A small movement from the object made me raise my eyebrows. It jumped slightly, filling the silence in the hall with a small thump. It rose up as if becoming inflated with air, showing that it was a pointed hat. Before anyone could say anything the hat suddenly chuckled. It rambled quietly before looking down at all the first years. The hats "eyebrows" raised wickedly as he stared at all of us. We widened our eyes in fear and watched as he began to chant: 

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap! "

        By now everyone was grinning and clapping as the song ended. It was creative and rather catchy might I add. The verses repeated in my head as I went over each lyric carefully, the characteristics of each house definitely stuck in my mind. 'You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart;'

        McGonagall's voice spoke again, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head," she picked up the pointed hat and glanced at the parchment. "And you will be sorted into your houses." she began calling out different names, each one building more nerves in my system. 

        "Hermione Granger." my eyes watched as the brown haired girl left my side and joined the professor. She climbed onto the stool nervously and closed her eyes as the hat was planted on her head. The hat began immediately mumbling loudly before quickly shouting the word 'Gryffindor!' The table holding all the lion house members erupted in cheers.

        Hermione's face lit up as she jumped off the stool and joined the Gryffindor's at the table.

        A few more students passed before my ears perked up. "Draco Malfoy." the blond boy disbanded from the crowd and walked up the steps. When he sat down on the stool, he had a mischievous look in his eyes, scanning the crowd with them cockily. The hat slowly lowered on his head, mere inches before it suddenly sounded 'Slytherin!' I sighed and clapped along with everyone else as he smirked and jumped off the stool.

        The Slytherins welcomed him happily, as he joined them, just as much as the Gryffindor's had with Ron who followed after the blond boy. His brothers, I assumed, all cheered louder than anyone else. They roughhoused and harshly patted their brother on the back, causing a giggle to erupt from my lips.

        "Harry Potter." the whole crowd silenced on cue. Harry stood shocked for a moment, he looked around nervously at everyone. He caught my eyes, earning a happy smile from me. Harry turned back to the front and began his ascent to the stool. He turned and waited for the hat to be placed on his head. Everyone, including me, was on the edge of their seat.

        A few milliseconds passed slowly before the hat snapped. "Mmm, difficult, very difficult." I bit my lip hard as the hat began mumbling more. "Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either." I subconsciously crossed my fingers, with every passing moment, my fingers almost breaking. "There's talent, oh yes, and thirst, thirst to prove yourself. But, where to put you?" it was mocking him, trying to psych him out. I was biting my lip rather hard, and I could feel my fingers threatening to snap. "Gryffindor!" the hat finally announced. I clapped automatically and cheered alongside everyone else. Two Weasley's were mindlessly chanting, 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' 

        I giggled at them before my heart practically stopped.

        "Coral Rosas." my eyes widened as my name was called. My friends searched the now small crowd for me, before catching my nervous gaze. They all returned the reassuring smiles I gave them earlier and kindly shooed me toward the hat. I silently began walking toward the stool, everyone's eyes were on me now, my sisters as well. My feet softly collided with the ground, stopping and turning so I could climb onto the stool. When I was settled the hat began humming lightly, swaying side to side. McGonagall placed the hat softly on my head as everyone patiently waited.

        "Oh, how I've waited to sort you Miss Rosas. You don't know how long these dreary days have passed by as I waited to sort one as pure hearted as you." my breath hitched as the hat continued to speak. "Your mind is full of uncertainties I see. Wondering where to go, and which house you think you'll get. Well, you see my dear. I am the only one who truly knows, and by the looks of your thoughts here, you have no clue." I shrunk in my seat slightly. "Don't be so discouraged, by the looks of you, you are rather smart, and gentle as well. Not to mention the small, yet rather important, crafty side of you." I was now utterly confused. "Ah, confusion, now don't you worry, I will be sure to place you in, let's see," he hummed quietly and shook around for a moment. He was humming a familiar tune that was now stuck in my head.

        "Gryffindor!" the hat announced. A loud rowdiness occurred at the table, making me smile broadly at my friends. I mentally thanked the hat before it was pulled off my head. Joy erupted inside me as my friends clapped and hooted for me as I skipped over to them. I was relieved, and thankful that the hat put me in a wonderful house like this, especially on with all my friends. 

        I sat next to Hermione who immediately hugged me when I walked over. I hugged her back tightly and gave a small laugh when I pulled away. Harry and Ron gave me big smiles and congratulated me. I thanked them and turned back to continue watching. The Sorting Hat watched me carefully while the next student came forward. An uneasy feeling came over me as the final students were called up.

        The hat would often glance in my direction in between each student, making me more nervous.

        When it finally ended, McGonagall went back to her respected seat at the table. Another man appeared and began collecting the hat and stool. Everyone was happily chatting with each other,  distracted and unaware of the man. I sat back and watched the man collect the items. He picked up the hat by it's tip and held it up for a moment while he grabbed hold of the stool. I turned back to my table and spoke with my fellow house mates quietly.

        "Coral Rosas!" a voice notified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the longest chapter I have ever written, and I'm really proud! (3,329) I wonder what's gonna happen? *wiggles eyebrows* Anyway, i hope everyone one of you liked this chapter! Make sure to give it a vote and comment if you like! Bye lovelies! <3 -Mama

**Author's Note:**

> A brand new story, a Draco Malfoy one at that. I've been editing this the past few days to make it as perfect for you guys as I can! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I'll see all you gorgeous little lovelies next time! Bye! <3 -Mama


End file.
